paramountanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin, Duo, and Three
Twin, Duo, and Three is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Paramount Animation for Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Dallas Sharp and Ash Brannon from a screenplay by Brian Lynch and a story by Julie Young, Sharp and Brannon. It is the third installment in the ''Twin, Duo, and Two'' franchise, following 2007's Twin, Duo, and Double, and is also the first entry in the series to be released in 3D. In the film, Lance and Alissa find themselves in trouble when Sara Bicker, a ruthless nemesis of Lance who plans to make everything better without them. Twin, Duo, and Three was released in the United States on August 20, 2010. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success, earning $874 million worldwide on its $85 million budget, becoming the fifth highest-grossing film of 2010. It was followed by Twin, Duo, and Forever on November 27, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Zachary Gordon as Lance Woodard, a smart and clever boy * Isla Fishter as Alissa Woodard * Sarah Vowell as Mina Tapia * Zach Braff as Karson Hines More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Twin, Duo, and Three was released in theaters on August 20, 2010. The film's theatrical release was accompanied by the short film Little Penguin. Marketing * The film's teaser trailer was released on June 5, 2009, and was shown before Virtual Journey, Imagine That, Year One, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, G-Force, Aliens in the Attic, and G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. * The first theatrical trailer was released on September 18, 2009, and was shown before Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Where the Wild Things Are, A Christmas Carol, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Planet 51, Old Dogs, The Princess and the Frog and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. * The second theatrical trailer was released on March 26, 2010, and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek Forever After, Marmaduke, Toy Story 3, The Last Airbender, Despicable Me, Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, and Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. * TV spots began to air between July and August 2010 Home media Twin, Duo, and Three was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 16, 2010. A 3D version of the Blu-ray was released in North America on April 5, 2011. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on September 4, 2018. Television broadcasting Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Soundtrack : Main article: Twin, Duo, and Three/Soundtrack The film's score was composed by John Powell, and its soundtrack was released on August 18, 2010 by Interscope Records. It was the only film in the series not to be composed by John Debney, who did not return for the third film due to him being busy at other films. Video games Coming soon! Comic book Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film